Beautiful
by OoglePoogle
Summary: Macy's tired of always being compared to Stella. She knows she'll never be as pretty, or funny, or smart as Stella. But maybe their someone else who thinks differently. Nick/Macy? Joe/Macy? Kevin/Macy? Oneshot.


**So this was actually inspired by another users story that I read and really loved, but I sorta put my own spin on a similar storyline. So person, if you're reading this, thank you for giving me this idea. And i'm sorry for partially using your idea. Hope you like it though!**

**~Yours truly, Oogle Poogle**

* * *

Macy looked back up at the store manager. Her and Stella had both applied for a job at the local Forever 21 while they were staying in L.A. They had to find some way to pay back the guys for everything, so they figured a job would earn them just enough money to help with groceries and such for the summer.

"It's Stella, right?" The tall dark haired girl asked turning to Stell. "Yeah." She answered giving the girl a sweet smile. "Well," the manager began, "You're hired." She continued all too enthusiastically. Stella squealed but suddenly stopped and turned her gaze towards Macy. "But what about Mace?" The tall brunette, whose name tag had Sammy inscripted on it, nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I was getting to that. Could you please go turn in your contact information to Allison while I talk to Macy?" She asked Stella. "Yeah, sure." Stella answered puzzled as she walked towards the front desk.

The sugary sweet smile disappeared off Sam's face as she turned back to Macy. "Yeah, sorry, but you didn't get the job." She smirked, walking off. "Wait," Macy called out, confused. "Can you at least tell me why?" Sammy turned around and sighed, resting a hand on Macy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's just you're not exactly what we're looking for. I mean, we want to give our customers the right image. You know, wear our clothes and you'll look like this. See Stella here, is exactly what we're looking for, tall and thin. Get what I'm saying?" She sneered. Macy could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but fought as hard as she could to hold them back. "Yeah, I get it." She snapped. Samantha glared down at her, giving her a daunting smile. "But I'm sure Goodwill would love to have you. Those seem more like your kind of people." She smirked and walked off, heels clapping against the tile floor.

Macy stood frozen in her stance, before Stella rushed back excitedly. "Isn't this great?" She squealed, but Macy gave no reply. "Mace, are you okay?" Macy shook it off (or so she'd thought) and snapped back to the present. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't get the job Stells." Stella pouted her lip but soon gave her an encouraging smile. "Well, don't you worry, the right job will come up sooner or later. But you don't mind if I still take this job, right?" Macy faked a smile towards the energetic blonde. "Of course not." She figured it was probably better to keep the incident to herself, so that's exactly what she did. _What Stella doesn't know won't hurt her,_ Macy thought to herself. And so they strolled back to the house, while Macy was silently dying inside.

Macy had always been slightly insecure and jealous of Stella's natural beauty, but she was by far sick of always being compared to her beautiful blonde best friend. The same thing had occurred back in school too, back when Macy had the biggest crush on Van Dyke but, like most guys, he was crazy about Stella. And that's how it was always going to be. Macy would always be runner up to Stella. And she was becoming fearful that this same thing would happen with Nick too. And not necessarily with just Stella, but with all the other pretty girls out there too. It seemed Macy could never hold onto a guy for long. And it felt like every time she found a guy that she really liked, something would always go wrong, and they would always find some other girl that was prettier and funnier and more fun to be around than she was. As much as Macy didn't want to, she knew that this would happen with Nick too, just like it had with every other guy she had dated.

As they walked along the driveway of the Lucas abode, Macy could tell that Stella knew something was up. Once they walked through the front door, Stella stopped Macy. "Mace, come on, what's up?" "Nothing." She mumbled and continued walking to the living room where the boys were watching TV. "You know I don't believe that." Stella said following her into the room. The boys looked up from their movie to see what was going on. "Stella, I'm fine." Macy muttered sitting down on the couch. "Stop lying to me. This isn't about the job. There's something more going on here, Mace. Did something happen back there?" Macy winced, as every eye in the room turned towards her. She was sick of holding in her feelings, so for the first time in her life she decided to let it all out. "So what if something did!" She yelled. "You'll be fine. You'll still get the job and the guys and be the perfect little Stella that everyone loves. But it's not that easy for the rest of us." She pushed past Stella and ran out the door, as the tears spilled out of her eyes.

The room was silent, only the sound of Macy slamming the door in the background. No one had any clue what to say. Stella sniffled and sat down on the couch beside Joe. "I don't even know what to say to that." The boys figured it was best not to ask anything, but Nick stood up to go check on Macy. He carefully shut the door behind him and silently walked along the path at the front of the house. He heard a soft sniffling and turned to see Macy sitting on the curb with her knees against her chest.

"Please just go." She whispered as she heard the footsteps coming towards her. "Mace," Nick whispered, putting his jacket over the shoulders of the shivering girl. "It's late, you should go back inside and talk this out with Stella." He suggested. She scoffed. "No way." He sat down beside her. "Well fine, but I'm not leaving."

After a moment she sighed, and tucked the piece of hair that had been hiding her face behind her ear. "Mace," Nick said quietly at the sight of her tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?" He wiped the tears from her cheeks, and let his hand linger against her skin. His soft touch sent electricity through her body. "Nothing." She mumbled, and Nick only laughed in return. "This is clearly not nothing." She sighed. "Fine. I'm just-" She paused and then snapped, "I'm tired of always being compared to Stella, okay? Not everyone can be tall, blonde, and gorgeous." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Nick was honestly quite shocked. He didn't think it was possible for someone to be so beautiful and perfect and have no clue. He shook his head at the idea. "You're right." Macy's heart broke at his words. Her breath caught in her throats, and she could feel the sobs building up in her stomach. She'd known from the very beginning that she was never going to be good enough for Nick, but part of her just hadn't been able to admit it.

Nick reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Macy's ear before continuing, "But not everyone can be the beautiful little Macy that I love." He leaned in and gently touched his lips to hers. His forehead lingered against hers for a moment, but eventually he pulled back and smiled down at Macy, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Mace, I love you. And you _are_ beautiful, even if you can't see it. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known, inside and out." He took a deep breath and chuckled as her cheeks grew a deep shade of red. "I love your smile, and your laugh, and the way you try to hide your blush with your hair." Nick chuckled as Macy once again tried to cover up the blush that lit up her cheeks. "The way you're never afraid to be who you really are and say how you really feel, your optimistic outlook on life, and the way you're the only girl that has ever made me feel this way." He paused. "I love it all. I love everything about you."

Macy couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, but shook her head as it slowly disppeared. "But why?" She asked softly. "Nick, you could have any girl you want. Why me?" Nick brushed his fingers along her cheek bones, and smiled lightly. "Because I've never met anyone else that's so perfect for me, and makes me feel so alive and happy all the time. And you give me this tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach that I love, and I can't help but smile every time I think you about you. I don't know when it happened, but I really have fallen for you Mace." He glanced at her, afraid of her reaction after hearing his confession, but couldn't read the emotion on her face. "Do you maybe-" Macy glanced up at Nick, a certain sparkle in her eye. "Love you too?" She finished his sentence, and answered after he nodded. "Nick, I-" She paused, only bringing more tension to the moment, and making him more and more nervous. "Of course I love you." She reached up and pressed her lips to his. Nick pulled the small girl closer, and she gently placed a hand on the side of his face. A grin stretched up to Nick's ears, as he held the girl he loved in his arms.

"Let's just stay like this forever." He whispered into Macy's ear, as he wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back against his chest. "I'd like that." She mumbled, and he once again engulfed her lips in his.

The End.

* * *

**Please review! That would make me very happy, and inspire me to write more Nacy :)**


End file.
